


Immortal While You Live

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short angsty Yue/Sakura, far future/post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal While You Live

 

Time passes, and mortals die. Yue remained at Sakura's side, a friend in her happiness and in her grief. "I don't want to bury any more husbands," she said to him when she came into his arms.  
  
He ran his hands over her body when they lay together; she had chosen to retain her youth after her fourth child. "A woman can't age gracefully," she had complained. When she had needed to, she had cast an Illusion of wrinkled skin and graying hair. In the lovers' bed, Sakura's appearance was no older than her mother's had been at Nadeshiko's death. And she radiated with magic: a star that could burn for millennia.  
  
"Love is supposed to be immortal," she whispered against Yue's bare skin.  
  
Yue's reply was softer still. "Immortal while you live," he said to his lover, his kisses falling like tears.  
  
. . .

 


End file.
